


It's Not A Bad Place For A Bath

by Pennywiser135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hedric, Kinda AU?, M/M, Slash, Smut, Underage - Freeform, cheesy as hell, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser135/pseuds/Pennywiser135
Summary: Cedric didn't die at the graveyard. At the end of the school year, he goes to find peace and quiet in the prefects bathroom. Instead he finds Harry. Oneshot.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	It's Not A Bad Place For A Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from wattpad. It's super cheesy and the characterization is a little off, I think. But it's aight.

Cedric walked through the corridors without really knowing where he wanted to go. His feet carried him on to his usual haunts, while his mind was overflowing with worries. Mainly about what had recently happened to him. The events on the graveyard had traumatized him beyond what he thought had been possible. 

Usually he tried to block it out of his mind, but the only other options were worrying about school; even though it was the last week, he had missed so much of his final year because of the tournament, or worrying about Harry.

Harry freaking Potter. He couldn't get him out of his head. Ever since he met Harry properly earlier that year he'd been obsessed. He had known Harry longer than that of course, and he'd always had respect for him and his Quidditch talents.

But now that he actually knew him, his wit, his talent, his bravery, his hair and those damn eyes, he was head over heels like he'd never been before. And Cedric's feelings had multiplied after Harry saved his life in the tournament more than once.

He'd found himself dreaming of Harry almost every night. But he couldn't possibly act on his feelings. What if people found out?   
Harry was only fourteen years old while Cedric was an adult wizard. He'd had many nightmares about Rita Skeeter writing horrifying articles about Cedric being a pedophile. Therefore he just had to forget about Harry.  
If only he could.

Somehow Cedric found himself on the fifth floor, and ahead of him he saw the door to the prefects bathroom.   
He realized that a hot bath might help him relax. So he walked towards the door and whispered "Pine fresh".

The door swung open quietly, for which he was thankful. It was too late for him to be out of the Hufflepuff commonroom, and he didn't fancy being caught by Filch again. Cedric walked inside and made to grab a towel from the cabinet. He looked around at the pool, and started as he saw someone sitting in it with his back turned to him.   
At the same time, the door swung shut with a loud bang. The boy sitting in the pool jumped and turned quickly to look at Cedric.

Damn. It was Harry.  
Why did it have to be Harry? How was Cedric supposed to forget about him when he was right in front of him? Cedric couldn't help but look at Harry's shoulders and chest, which were glistening from the hot pool water. 

It was quiet except for both of the boys heavy breathing from the scare they both had.   
"Harry" he sighed. "what are you doing here?"  
Harry's breathing slowed as he realized the intruder was not a serial killer. 

"Cedric! I, ehm, I thought I might as well use this bathroom now that I know the password, I mean it's far better than the regular ones. And I've been feeling really tense lately, so I guess I thought this would help me."  
Cedric nodded a little too frantically. "Right, same actually." He said, still breathless.  
He continued "But if you're in here I can come back some other time."

Harry half yelled "No! Don't do that! I mean, this pool is huge, I'm sure there's room for two people in here."  
Cedric's heart beat faster still, and he swallowed before he said "yeah, yeah of course" he laughed awkwardly. He cursed himself for being so uncomfortable.

Harry turned his back on Cedric and closed his eyes, saying "Okay. I'm not looking, so you can get in now."  
Cedric nodded vigorously, even though Harry couldn't see him anymore. Almost as if he was amping himself up. He started stripping off his clothes.  
'God this is so awkward' Cedric thought to himself. 

Once he was naked, Cedric walked over to the pool, sat on the edge and slid in. The hot water instantly soothing his tense muscles. "Okay, I'm in" Cedric said, blushing because of the innuendo. Harry looked around and grinned at him. They made eye contact, and then Cedric was screwed. 

Everything about Harry was gorgeous to him, but his eyes were the killers. Once he had looked into those, he was trapped.   
'Oh no, I've been looking too long. He's gonna think I'm weird, this is so creepy.' 

Harry was looking slightly concerned now. "Cedric? Are you alright?" Harry's brow furrowed, and Cedric's worst fears had been realized. Then he blurted out; "Harry, I should tell you something."  
Harry looked even more worried now. "What is it?" He said softly.

"I like you" Cedric said equally quiet. "Really like you. I have for a while actually, since that Quidditch match last year." He said all of this very fast, it was easier that way. Harry was silent for a while, and Cedric was about to leave and move to another country. But then a smile crept on Harry's face, and he moved slightly closer to Cedric.   
"Are you serious? Because I've had an insane crush on you ever since the World Cup." He said laughingly. 

They sat there just smiling at eachother, for what seemed like an eternity. "I can't believe this. Harry Potter has a crush on me."  
Cedric was overwhelmed beyond belief.   
"I think I'm the lucky one here to be honest." Harry scoffed. "I'm pretty sure everyone at the school thinks you're perfect."  
Cedric shook his head "No, I'm not perfect. You're so much better than I am."

They both smiled happily. Then Harry whispered "I think we'll just have to agree to disagree."

When had they gotten so close? Cedric's face was mere inches away from Harry's, and he was staring into those green orbs again, and Harry was looking right back into Cedric's Grey ones. The air felt electric. The fumes of the soapy water were doing something indescribable to his head. And he suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were both naked.

They got closer and closer until, finally, their lips touched and they started to kiss each other softly. Both of them were a little unsure to begin with, but their confidence grew the longer they went on. Cedric put his arm around Harry's waist, and Harry cupped Cedric's face between his hands.

After what felt like ages, Harry pulled away. He saw the disappointed look on Cedric's face and grinned. "Sit up on the edge" Harry said, a furious blush creeping on his face. And as Cedric hesitated he insisted laughingly "come on!"

Cedric pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the pool. He was blushing now too, as Harry looked him up and down.   
Harry moved closer and reached out his hand. Cedric shuddered as Harry's fingers wrapped around his dick. 

The younger boy looked up at Cedric and grinned again, still blushing. And bent his head down and kissed the tip. And as Harry took the erect member in his mouth, Cedric let his head fall back on his shoulders in pleasure. Harry started moving up and down the shaft, moving his tongue expertly.  
"Harry, when did you learn to do this?" Cedric asked between breaths.  
"Nowhere, I've never done this before" Harry mumbled barely intelligible, because his mouth was full of Cedric.

"I suppose you're just a natural" Cedric laughed "Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?". Harry laughed back, and the vibrations made Cedric feel like he was in heaven. He looked down at Harry, and it was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but moan.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna have to stop you before I come" Cedric sighed. Harry stopped with a satisfying popping sound. And he got out of the pool himself to put his legs either side of Cedric's hips, straddling him. They kissed again, more deeply this time. It was surprising how quickly Cedric seemed to learn every corner of Harry's mouth, it was like they were meant to be.

"Alright, it's your turn now. Get on you hands and knees." Cedric ordered. His voice grew more hoarse by the second, as he got more and more aroused. Harry got harder to the point where it was hurting him, at the dominant tone in Cedric's voice. He did as he was told and got up on the side of the pool. 

Cedric had to stop for a while to admire the sight in front of him. In that moment it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Harry was perfect. All soft, latte skin, his back arched making his cute, pert ass stand out even more. 

Cedric couldn't help but kiss him all over. Harry moaned audibly as the older boy started licking his hole gently. Encouraged by the incredible sounds Harry was making, Cedric got more and more excited and confident. He put his index finger against Harry's entrance and said "I'm gonna start stretching you, okay? I don't want to hurt you." 

He felt that he needed to be extremely careful with Harry, as if he were made of glass. He also had a feeling Harry thought Cedric was much more experienced at this than him. Truthfully, the only advantage he had was that he'd been masturbating a lot longer than Harry had.

The raven haired boy just nodded vigorously and gasped as Cedric slowly pushed his finger in the slicked hole. Harry was a lot louder than he had imagined. The sounds he was making were driving Cedric wild. It wasn't helping that the feelings of Harry's hole tightening and loosening around his finger felt so good already, and he was imagining how it would feel on his cock. 

Soon after he stuck in another finger, and another. Harry adjusted quickly, so Cedric figured he was ready. "You want me to fuck you for real, Harry?" He asked, turning Harry over so that he was lying on his back. 

Harry grinned and said breathlessly "Absolutely, I want your dick inside me." Cedric could barely cope with the fact Harry just saud that. He leaned over Harry, pushing his legs up with him, so that Harry's ass was perfectly exposed to him. Cedric put one hand on the ground next to Harry's head and with the other he positioned his dick right over the younger boy's hole. He quickly mumbled a protection charm.

Cedric looked into Harry's eyes piercingly. "Are you sure?" He had to be certain.  
"Yes! God, Ced just fuck me already!" Harry pleaded impatiently. Gladly, Cedric pushed his throbbing erection steadily into the hot chasm. 

They both gasped loudly and kept still for a while, breathing heavily and giving short but deep kisses. After a while Harry nodded and ordered "Go".  
Cedric started moving back out almost all the way before pushing back in, repeating that about a dozen times while Harry moaned brokenly. 

"Okay, okay faster." Harry barely whispered. And Cedric picked up the pace gradually, until the bathroom was filled with the noise of rhythmic slapping, Cedric's grunts and Harry's moans. Which were getting so loud, he was glad there was a muffling charm on the door.

Cedric felt better than he would have thought possible. He couldn't think about anything else, only what was happening at that moment. And it was the best thing that had happened to him for a long time. Harry was the best thing that had happened to him for a long time. All he wanted to do was make the boy underneath him feel as good as possible. It's all Harry deserved.

And Cedric thought he knew how he might do that. A way to get deeper. He steadied himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Then he pulled Harry up and turned around, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bath, with Harry straddling him. He put one hand on the ground, the other on Harry's waist, and started thrusting into him hard.

The smaller boy screamed with pleasure and ran his hands through Cedric's hair, tugging on it. And as his prostate got hit with every thrust, Harry buried his head in Cedric's shoulder. His eyes were streaming as he lost control of all sense. He lent back into Cedric's arm and looked into his grey eyes, grinning before he kissed him fiercely. It was intoxicating.

Cedric felt like he could do this forever, and wondered how he could ever go back to doing anything quite so mundane as doing homework, playing quidditch, or talking to anyone other than Harry. 

Until all of a sudden, he didn't feel like he could do it forever. The pleasure was building up to an impossible amount. And he didn't think he could hold it for much longer. It seemed Harry was thinking the same thing.

His breath hitched and he chocked out "Ced, Cedric! I'm gonna, oh my god, I'm gonna come." Cedric leant his forehead against Harry's and said in between grunts "Me too. Let's come together, Harry. Come for me."

And almost instantaneously, both boys moaned shakily, as they're cocks starting releasing white cum. Cedric leaked heavily inside Harry, while the raven haired boy's seed splattered over both of their stomachs. 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing sporadically and breathing heavily. Cedric layed down on his back and Harry got off of him and layed down next to him. They both laughed at the same time, exhilarated. "Here, I'll clean us up." The older boy said, and waved his wand, muttering something inaudible.

Then they heard another laugh, giggling from one of the cubicles. As both boys looked around, there was a loud bang as the door of the cubicle flew open and Moaning Myrtle came out and hurried towards the door. "Oh you wait till everyone hears this!" She said tauntingly, all the while laughing. And two seconds later she was gone.

"Damn it! I completely forgot about Myrtle." Harry said as Cedric groaned, banging his head against the stone floor. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing again. They laughed until they were sore. Harry turned towards Cedric and ran his fingers through his curls, as he smiled at him. 

"I feel more relaxed already." Harry said, his grin widening. Cedric snorted with laughter, then said in a mock voice "Well mister Potter, you do know repetition is key with these kinds of things." Harry chuckled again.

It felt like heaven. Just laying around with Harry, making him laugh and enjoying his company. After some time of peaceful silence, Harry said "we've only got one more week here." He sounded sad all of a sudden. "and after that I've got to go back to the Dursleys. And while you're finished with school, I've got three more years." All of that he said very quietly, as if he were embarrassed to miss him. 

Cedric thought for a while. "Do you really have to go back, though? I mean, would you like to spend the holidays with me?" Harry looked at him in shock.   
"You mean like, stay with your family?" He asked incredulously.   
"Well it was just an idea." Cedric said hurriedly, clearly under the impression that Harry didn't want to.

Harry grabbed Cedric's shoulder and exclaimed "I'd love to! Ced, are you mad? I'd love to! I'm sure the Dursleys would be dead pleased to be shot of me." And he hugged Cedric excitedly. "Would your parents be alright with it?" He asked suddenly. 

"Of course they will, I mean it's not like we can't afford taking you in. We just won the triwizard tournament!" Cedric laughed. 

Harry laid back down, running his hands through his hair, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly, and for the first time, the prospect of summer filled him with excitement. And for just a moment, he forgot all about Voldemort, and the impending doom. At that moment, it was just him, and Cedric, and the weeks of happiness waiting for him.

"Brilliant."


End file.
